My Coffee Drinker SxT
by ToxicKillJoy101
Summary: Not the best summary but heres some pointers. Tweek and Stan not Craig. Um Tweek likes Stan and Stan doesnt know and STan likes Tweek and Tweek doesnt know Thats all im saying


Summary: No summary, Its Stan and Tweek. Not CRAIG! Sorry Craig. i dont know lie 3 chapters i will make. CUZ I GOT MEH SCHOOL!

Note: WTF is a note? LOL i know what it is

Warnings!: Rape, Smex, BOYxBOY! Heartbreak

Just another warmish coldish day in South Park, Colarado. Tweek got 3 cups of black coffee unlike the other kids who are getting juice or milk. Stan was at home eating eggs and toast which his mother made. "Time to get ready for school dear."Stans mother said. "Bye mom."Stan said kissing his mother on the cheek then runing out of the door.

"Tweek. Take a cup of coffee to school so you dont fall asleep now."Tweeks father said. "Y-yeah, sure d-dad."Tweek said getting up. He grabbed a black coffee and went to school. Tweeks eye twitch dozens of times berfor he reached the bus stop. "H-hi Stan."Tweek said. "Oh hey twitchey."Cart-man said. "Shut up fatman."Kyle said. "Im not fat im big boned!"Cart-man yelled.

Stan watched Kyle and Cart-man yell at each other. "Sit down!"Miss Crabtree yelled. The walked to the back of the bus while Tweek sat at the front. "Tweek looks like loner."Kenny said. Kyle, Kenny and Cart-man all started laughing. Stan got p and sat beside Tweek.

"H-hi Stan."Tweek said. Tweeks eye twitched. "Hey dude."Stan said. Tweek giggled. "Whats wrong?"Stan asked Tweek. "Your got some white icing on your lip."Tweek said pointing at his lip.

Stan was looking for the icing wtih his tounge. Tweek put his index finger on Stans bototm lip and wiped off the icing. Tweeks eye twitched. Stan looked at Tweeks finger. "Thats the icing i had from the cupcake i got with Kenny."Stan said. "O-oh."Tweek said.

The bus stoped and the boys got out and walked out of the bus. Tweek watched Stan walking around with his friends. Tweek went and sat on a swing. Kenny sat beside him but he was on the snow.

"Hi Kenny."Tweek said. Kenny got up and went to the monkey bars. Tweek got up to walk around Stan, But Cart-man got up and pushed Tweek down. "Ha ha ha!"Cart-man started laughing. Stan rolled his eyes and walked to help up Tweek. Stan reached his hand out and Tweek grabbed it. He pulled Tweek up then ran to class.

"Today we are learning about the fact of 'Love'. Love can be anything..."The teacher babled on. Tweek was watching Stan. Stan wrote a note and passed it to Kyle. "Pass it to Wendy."Stan whispered.

Wendy opened the note and giggled. "What does she have."Tweek thought. "Well she is a girl.". "Excuse me."The teacher said. "Umm. Well, Mostly girls shiow l-love?"Tweek guessed. "Thats right."The teacher said. The teacher countuied. Tweek watched Stan and Wendy pass notes to each other.

Stan looked back and seen Tweek watching him. Tweek quickly looked down at his paper. "Stupid homo."Cart-man said. "Shut up fatman."Kyle said. "Im not fat!"Cart-man yelled. The teacher was asleep on the floor. "That teachers a hippie."Cart-man said.

The bell rang and everyone ran outside, Except Stan and Tweek. "Everyone says your gay."Stan said. "We should get outside."Tweek rushed. "You are gay. Cartman was right, You are a homo."Stan said. "Stop."Tweek said. "Why?"Stan asked. "Tweek. Stop dening it. Everyone says you like me."Stan said.

"Stop it!"Tweek said covering his ears. Stan walked up to Tweek. Tweek was babling. Stan shut him up with a light kiss. Tweeks eyes went very big. Stan pulled away and ran outside.

Tweek touched his lips. He licked them and tasted vanilla icing. "I-it did h-h-happen."Tweek said. Tweek walked outside. He sat down and started writing on the school wall. Stan watched Tweek drawing cups of coffee on the wall. Stan licked his lips and tasted coffee.-Black because thats like the only one Tweek drinks-. Stan sat beside Tweek.

"You know that was to shut you up, No one kisses when there 14."Stan said. "Yeah."Tweek said covering up a picture he made. "What are you drawing?"Stan asked. "C-coffee."Tweek said. His eye twitched.

Stan started pulling on Tweeks hand. Tweek didnt know what to do so he punched Stan in his nose lightly. "Dude."Stan said hitting Tweek back. Tweek pushed Stan wih his one hand. Stan pushed him back. They started fighting.

Tweek spit on the wall and the picture started driping like piant when you thorw it on a canvase. Stan grabbed Tweeks shirt and punch him in the face. Tweek kicked Stans leg. Tweek pulled badass and flipped Stan. "Aw."Stan moaned. "Dude!"Kyle yelled into Tweeks ear. Tweek ran into the school.

After school Kenny, CartMan and Kyle where waiting for him at the door. "Hey Tweek!"Cartman yelled. "W-what?"He said. They walked towards him. "Beat up Stan, We beat up you!"Kyle yelled running towards Tweek. Kenny made snowballs with Cart-man and started thorwing them at Tweek. Kyle was punching Tweeks nose and belly.

Tweek fell over sleeping. "This is the first time i seen him sleeping."Kyle said. The boys walked home. Stan got out of the school because he got in trouble. He seen Tweek sleeping on the schoolyard. "Tweek!"Stan yelled. He dropped his bag and ran towards Twek. "Are you alive!"Stan yelled. week yawned and got up. "Was i dead?"Tweek asked. "No, You where asleep."Stan said. "So thats what sleeping feels like."Tweek said.

"Dude you scared me."Stan said hugging Tweek. "I was sleeping."Tweek said. "I know but it looked like you died."Stan said letting go of Tweek. Tweek was surpirsed thats Stan was worried about him being dead.

Tweek smilled. Tweek and Stan got lost in each others eyes. They where about to kiss when Stan heard Wendy. "Stan!"Wendy yelled. "See ya."Stan said. "Hey Wendy."Stan said putting his arm around Wendy.

Tweek got up and started walking home. He stopped at a icecream shop. He walked in and seen Stan and Wendy. He got some coffee and went home again. When he got home his dad gave him some coffee and He walked upstairs.

Stan sat down with Wendy. "So what did you want to tell me?"Stan asked. "You know theres lots of cute boys, And so im just saying its over."Wendy said. "What?"Stan said. "Im dating someone else so bye!"Wendy said getting up dropping 5 dollars on the table to pay for the icecream they got. Stan got up and walked out of the store.

"Tweek, Someones at the door for you."Tweeks mother said. Tweek got up off the couch and went to the door. Stan was standing there. "Hey S-stan. Whats wrong."Tweek said. "We will be upstairs."Tweeks father said going up stairs with his mother.

"W-wendy broke up with me."Stan said trying to hold back tears. A tear went down Stans cheek. "Im sorry."Tweek said. His eye twitched. Stan started crying. Tweek put out his arms and Stan hugged him. Tweek pushed his head against Stans forehead.

(okay in my world Stan is a little Taller then Tweek. Kay)

Stan stopped crying and let go of Tweek. "I always knew she was a bitch."Tweek said. "Yeah."Stan said smiling. Tweek looked up at Stans eyes which wasnt that higher from his. Stan looked at Tweeks eye. They kissed. Stan put his hands on Tweeks hips and Tweek wrapped his arms around Stans waist.

Later on, Stan was laying in his bed. Tweek was sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Shelly is sleeping over at a friends and my mom and dad arent going to be back for a hour."Stan said. Tweek sat down beside Stan. They started kissing. Tweek sat down on Stans lap. Stan unzippened Tweeks pants. Tweek pulled down his boxers a little bit. Stans heart started beating faster. Tweek pulled away from the kiss.

Stan pulled down his pants and boxers. Tweek layed down besides Stan. Tweek turned on his side and Stan got up. "I dont know what to do."He said. "Me nethier."Tweek said. Tweek got up and looked at Stan. Stan put his hand between Tweeks legs. "Ah."Tweek said grabbing Stans hand. Tweek found out his and Stans hand where on his cock. Tweek looked at Stan. Stan grabbed Tweeks cock and started moving around. Tweek bite his bottom lip.

Tweek layed down on his back. Stan went ontop of him. "Maybe you should try lifting up your legs."Stan said. Tweek lifted his legs and Stan put his cock in Tweeks butt. He started moving. Tweek moaned. Stan started going faster. "S-stan, S-slow down!"Tweek said. "I c-cant."Stan said moving faster. Tweek moaned.

Tweek lifted his head up and Stan lowered his. They kissed. The excanged siliva. Stan took his tounge out of Tweeks mouth and stopped. Stan stopped. "Good it stopped."Tweek thought. Stan layed down beside Tweek. Stan looked at Tweek. Tweek smiled. They both got up. Stan pulled up his boxers and pants. So did Tweek.

Stan smiled at Tweek. "Stan! Where home!"Stans mother yelled. "Thats my mom."Stan said. "Hows that bad?"Tweek asked. "My bed."Stan said. "Your right."Tweek said. Stan made his bed and Tweek layed down on it. "Hey Stan."Stans dad said opening the door. "Tweek crashed."Stan said. "Maybe i should tell his parents hes staying the night."Stans dad said. "Kay dad."Stan said

"Im going to sleep to."Stan said. "Kay, Goodnight."Stans dad said. Tweek opened one of his eyes. "My dad left to downstairs. Your mom said you can stay the night."Stan said. "Cool."Tweek said. Tweek layed back down. "Tweek?"Stan said. "Yeah."Tweek said. "Does this mean where dating?"Stan asked. "Only if, You know, You want if you want it to be."Tweek said.

(I know his name is Randy,)

"That would be cool."Stan said. Stan got up and layed beside Tweek. Stan covered his blanket over them and turned on his side. Stan kissed Tweek. "Goodnight."Tweek and Stan said at the same time.

The next day at school Kyle waits for Tweek again after school. "Hey Tweek,"Kyle said. "I heared you are dating someone now.". "And i heared it was a guy."Kyle said. "What?"Tweek said. "Everyone knows your a homo."Kyle said. Everyone started laughing at Tweek. Stan was standing on the steps watching everyone tease Tweek.

Everyone was thorwing snowballs at Tweek. Tweek looked at Stan just watching. Stan pretending like he didnt know it was Tweek and walked home. Tweek got up and ran home. "Maybe you should have some coffee so your brusies dont hurt."Tweeks dad said.

"Coffee doesnt make everything okay!"Tweek screamed. He ran upstairs crying. "Was it something i said?"Tweeks mom said. Tweek slammed his door shut and fell on his bed. "Stan."Tweek said.

Stan felt bad for leaving Tweek. He picked up the phone beside his bed and phoned Tweek. Tweek picked up the phone and said "Hello?". "Hey Tweek."Stan said. "Oh, You going to let more people thorw snowballs at me."Tweek said. "Im sorry."Stan said. "Okay, But whats it going to do about the bruises on my face?"Tweek said.

"Someone hurted your cute face?"Stan yelled. "Kyle and the classroom."Tweek said poking at the bruises on his leg. "I promise i wont leave you if someone ever wants to hurt you again."Stan said serouisly.

"Your promise."Tweek said. "I do promise."Stan said. "And another thing."Stan said. "What?"Tweek asked. "Im turning 15 tomorrow."Stan said. "Cool!"Tweek said.

(if your still reading after, just wait word count!1990 words then keep on going if you want.)

The next day Tweek went to Stans house. "Hey Stan. Wheres your parents?"Tweek asked. "They went to Denver to get my presents."Stan said. "And Shelly?"Tweek said again. "She said shes not staying for the turdball."Stan said. "I got a present for you."Tweek said. His eye twitched.

Stan smiled. Tweek kissed Stan. "Not here. In front of the door."Stan said. "Your right."Tweek said. Stan closed the door and sat on the couch. Tweek sat on his lap and started kissing him. Stan put his arms around Tweeks back and Tweek put his hands on Stans cheeks.

Tweek slid his tounge into Stans mouth, Stan was getting a erction. Tweek felt it push on his butt and looked at Stan. "Uh."He said. "Sorry!"Stan said covering it with a pillow. "Sorry.". "Do you want it?"Tweek asked. "I dont know."Stan said pushing on the pillow.

Tweek pulled down his pants and sat on Stans lap. Stan pulled down his pants and started to kiss Tweek. Tweek got an erection. Tweek took off is boxers and Stan pulled down his. Stan started rubbing there cocks together. Tweek moaned, and started pantting. Stan started sweating.

Stan stopped. Stan put his cock in Tweeks butt and thursthed. Tweek moaned. Stan started going faster. "Slow down."Tweek said. "Ill try."Stan said panting. Stan couldnt. "H-harder."Tweek said. Stan went faster.

Stan kissed Tweek rough. Tweek pushed his forehead against Stans forehead. Stan stopped. Tweeks head dropped to Stans chest. "That was the best brithday present."Stan said. Tweek rasied his head and smiled.

The next day Stan was talking to Wendy. "You broke up with me!"Stan yelled. "I want you back."Wendy said kissing Stan. Tweek walked by and seen it. Stan pushed Wendy, He turned his head and seen Tweek. Tweek looked at him and ran away.

Tweek sat on his bed regreting even meeting Stan. He layed down and fell asleep. "Sleeping is weird."Tweek thought. "If im asleep why can i hear myself think."Tweek said. He poped out of bed. He looked behind him and seen himself laying there sleeping.

(ITS 2400+ WORDS! but i dont want to stop, I dont know how i got here.)

OMG I was writing ideas for the rest in my book at school and

the teacer said "Thats veryy explcit." I laughed!

Tanks For Reading!


End file.
